


You're warm

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [67]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 33, M/M, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta wasn't a morning person, but he still needed to be at a photoshoot early in the morning. And he just wants his cuddles.





	You're warm

Yuta wasn't a morning person, the management should have known this by now. He always put up a fight when they came to wake him up at 4 in the goddamn morning, and he was bitchy when it came to that. So they really should have known better than to arrange them an interview and a photo shoot at 6 AM. 

The others were also barely awake, most of them dozing off while the hairdressers or the make-up artists worked on them.

It was only Taeyong who was in a usable state, so he was the one to run through the questions with the interviewer. He was already dressed for the shoot, his make up perfect, his hair messy. He looked really good. 

Yuta was waved away from the seat he was sitting in, to gave his place to Mark, so the make-up artist could work on him too. He looked around, before he stepped behind Taeyong who was still reading the script, and pressed against him from behind. He pulled his hands into the sleeves of his hoodie and only let his fingers out so that he could cling onto Taeyong's shirt.

"What's up?" Taeyong asked, leaning his head against Yuta's as the younger leaned it onto his shoulder. His eyes never left the paper, but half his attention was on his boyfriend, and that was more than enough for Yuta in that moment.

"You're warm" Yuta murmured against his shoulder, looking at the paper in his boyfriend's hand. He wasn't supposed to answer many questions usually, and this time wasn't an exception.

"You're just tired" Taeyong answered, flipping a page. Yuta, loosing interest in the paper, once again buried his face in Taeyong's shoulder. 

"That doesn't change the fact that you're hot" he said, holding back his laugh until Taeyong groaned, which signalled that he finally understood what Yuta said. He placed the papers onto the desk.

"Seconds ago it was just warm" Taeyong commented, taking Yuta's hands into his so he could turn around in Yuta's hold. Yuta gave him a big smile. 

"And hot is also warm. It means something is very warm" he said, but couldn't hold back the laugh at the end of the sentence.

Taeyong just kissed him, to make sure he shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
